Love From Tragedy
by Justyce15
Summary: After a huge tragedy where many people die including Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna, Barbara and more, Dick and Artemis comfort eachother, but they must have crossed the line between comfort and benefits.
1. Prologue: Tragedy

A/N: This will be my first multi-chapter story; It will be mainly Traught: Artemis/Dick, with some undercurrents of Supermartian; Conner/M'gann, and assorted others, hope you like it

_**Love From Tragedy**_

**Prologue: Tragedy**

"You seem scared?" a man asked maniacally, "Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'm angry," replied the brave red-head, "I'm angry because a psychopathic son of a bitch is holding me captive!"

"You've got spirit I like that in my women," replied the Joker, leering at the captive Batgirl, "Now, do you know why I picked you?"

Barbara Gordon was the daughter of the police commissioner of Gotham City, she also had the secret identity of Batgirl, who was part of a team of teenage superheroes. Although she was denying it to both herself and her captor the Joker, she was terrified, she did not know what would happen to her.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" the retired speedster hurriedly asked, "What is going on what was so urgent?"

"It's happening... tonight," the man replied panting, "I've forgotten almost everything after the attack, but this I remember. Artemis and Nightwing are delivering the program now. It's over. We did it."

* * *

"Savage, I've found your mole," the assassin said into his communicator.

"Good job," replied his client, "Who is it?"

Kaldur'ahm," replied Deathstroke, "And I have a clean shot at both him and West. Do I take the... wait, there are two more but they are eavesdropping."

"Who?" asked Vandal Savage.

"The witch girl and the fish freak," Deathstroke asked in a monotone and malicious voice.

"Kill them, kill them all," Savage answered without a second thought, "I do not care what you money you want, I want them dead, I do not need more interference for phase 3."

"With pleasure,"

* * *

"Wally? What are you doing?" Zatanna screamed, "He killed your girlfriend!"

Before he could answer he was shot, his body lay on the ground lifeless.

"GET DOWN!" Kaldur yelled.

"Leaver eht retooh..." right as Zatanna was casting the spell she fell to the ground, dead, blood pouring out of a hole below her left breast.

"Thissss... is it... kid," Kaldur said with great difficulty before, with even more difficulty, getting up, "Deathstroke, it's just me you want, I'm the mole, nobody else has to die!"

"How noble," Deathstroke answered, "But you're wrong. I have my orders, I plan on following them. Too easy."

Kaldur and La'gaan lay dead on the floor.

"Deathstroke to Savage, the mole is dead,"

* * *

"What is going on," The king asked the scientist.

"The Light turned the reactor into a bomb," Adam Strange answered, "This isn't really my expertise, but I'd say it could wipe out at least a third of the planet."

"There has to be a way to shut it off?" Captain Atom, "We need an expert!"

"We have a way to shut it down," Nightwing said running into the room with a woman.

"Who the hell is that!" Aquaman asked, "Only authorized personnel are on the sight."

"Hey, she works with Aqualad," Beast Boy yelled, "She saved him after M'gann attacked him."

"Artemis!" M'gann yelled.

"Artemis?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Kaldur'ahm killed her," Aquaman said solemnly, "And we have another crisis, this is a problem for another day."

"The program is able to take down the bomb," Tigress said, "It will take 5 minutes."

"Well that's great but the bomb goes off in 4 minutes," Adam Strange said, "But there is a way to stop it."

* * *

"I am going to get out of this, and I am going to kill you," Batgirl said, "You will live the rest of your life looking over your shoulder!"

"You think I don't do that already?" the Joker laughed, "But you, you are much more capable of making me scared. You are so much more fun than the others. But I have to kill you. Bye-bye!"

* * *

"I just got word from Gotham and Bludhaven. Kaldur'ahm, La'gaan, Wally West, Zatanna Zatara and Barbara Gordon are dead, I'm sorry," Red Tornado said, "What is your plan?"

"If Captain Atom absorbs the energy from the bomb, it will cut down the blast from ⅓ of the planet to just the city," Adam Strange said, "But again I'm not positive."

"We need to save as many people as possible," Aquaman commented.

"We cannot save everybody," Batman said.

"It's our job," Tigress said.

"Since when have you been with us?" Beast Boy asked, "I mean you're evil!"

"Dammi-" Aquaman started to yell, but then he was interrupted

"I have an idea," Blue Beetle said, "If I shoot him with my plasma cannon after he has absorbed the energy, we may be able to limit it to the building, but I think I will die. Or at least that's what my scarab is telling me, I'm just not the best science student."*

"It'll kill him, both of them actually," Adam Replied.

"I will do this if you will," Captain Atom said.

"NO! Jaime won't die!" Cassie yelled.

"I have too, Cassie I love you," Jaime said, "It's been an honor to serve with you Captain."

* * *

As the building explodes the team looks back, all the nostalgia of the last 6 years comes floating back.

"I can't believe it's over," Beast Boy commented.

"Don't be an idiot," Batman replied, "This isn't the end."

*Don't talk to me about the science I just kinda patched something together, I have no idea whether it's true.


	2. Chapter 1: Grief

**_Love From Tragedy_**

**Chapter 1: Grief**

"Wallace Rudolph West was a good man. He cared for all people whether just or injust," Barry Allen spoke, "I had the honor to know him as my nephew. He always wanted to help and would never let anyone tell him he could not. He like all people had his quirks and his was eating."

Rudolph West held his wife Mary around his arms, they were both crying for their dead son, their only son. Artemis was sobbing, the only difference was that she had nobody's shoulder to cry on. Artemis felt a hand come around her neck, she looked up and saw her best friend Dick Grayson. She thought that he was just being selfish, trying to get into her pants, but then she thought again and she realized all the things that he had lost, the two loves of his life, and some of his best friends. She felt bad for even the thought.

"I'm sorry about Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna and everybody, it's all my fault," Dick said crying, quietly to Artemis, "If I had not meddled in this, they would still be alive."

"Don't blame yourself," Artemis sobbed out.

* * *

Dick Grayson was trying to find something to watch, something that didn't remind him of one of his late friends. He would be able to find the even the littlest connections between his friends and the shows or movies that were on. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door of his apartment. 'Zatanna' was first thought, but then he remembered. He got up and walked over to the door, he looked through the peek hole and saw his friend, Artemis. He opened the door as he did so she fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I just can't believe they're all gone," Artemis sobbed, "All of them are... dead."

"We are gonna get through this I promise," Dick responded holding back tears, "We will, I... we... it will get easier, I promise."

"I know," Dick shoulder was now completely wet from Artemis' tears. "It's just that everything reminds me of him. Everything in the house it's just him."

"You can sleep here if you need to for awhile," Dick said, "I'll do anything I can to help you, anything."

"Thank you," Artemis replied, "I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay, you're like a sister to me," Dick replied.

* * *

"Hey you know what you said earlier about me being like your sister" Artemis suddenly said in the open air the next morning, "Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did," Dick replied kind of shocked at the question, "I would never lie to you about this. I never want to lie again after the fiasco."

"Hey do you want to see a movie tonight," Artemis replied, "Just to get our minds off you know what."

"Yeah sure, there's that campy Batman movie, the one where they paint him as just a normal guy," Dick said trying desperately to cheer her up, "We can laugh at the movie!"

"Sure, when can we go?" Artemis said trying to keep a calm and straight face,"

* * *

"Well that was... interesting," Dick said as they walked out of the movie.

"I think the word you're looking for is shitty," Artemis replied smiling.

"And just for the record I never wore fish scale underwear and pixie boots," Dick said laughing, he was happy, he had finally been able to get his mind off of the tragedy that had occured a week ago.

"Sure you didn't," Artemis replied sarcastically, "But I would have loved to see you in them."

"I'm sure you would have," Dick replied, "Even spandex would have worked for you."

"Ok, I gotta ask how did you become so big?" Artemis asked seemingly out of the blue, "I mean at GA you were so tiny, and now..." she trailed off.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that," He answered, somewhat shocked at the question, "How about you just make up an answer and run with it."

"Deal," Artemis said satisfiedly, "You took steroids when you were 15 and got hooked, now you just work out, A LOT."

"Sure we'll go with that,"

They walked into Dick's apartment, it was a small place, not tiny but still not huge. Artemis was wondering why he didn't get a bigger place, but then she remembered that he didn't really spend a whole lot of time there so it didn't make a lot of sense to spend lot's of money on this.

"Ok, I should get ready for bed, you sure you don't want my bed, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch," asked DIck trying to seem open to the option, but he knew she would refuse.

"Yeah it's fine I'll only be here for a few more days," replied Artemis kindly, "I slept in a manta sub, I can sleep on a couch."

"If you're positive about this," Dick said trying to get her to take the bed.

"Yes, I am," she replied, "Besides, you're probably too tall for the couch. And handsome." she added as if it was an afterthought.

* * *

As she lay in the bed she thought about what she had said 'Handsome' really? It was like she was flirting with him, but she wouldn't. Would she? NO! She would not, she still had feelings for Wally, god Wally, why did you have to die? Damn it Wally! And Dick, he wasn't helping by being handsome, but he was just trying help. He's just a friend nothing more. Thank god for logical reasoning, screw feelings after Wally...


	3. Chapter 2: Connections

_**Love From Tragedy**_

**Chapter 2: Connections**

What had she meant? 'Handsome?' Had she been flirting with him? Dick was lying in his bed, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Artemis, his new and temporary roommate, who had sort of been flirting with him. Or had she? That's what he was deciding. The other thing that he was thinking about was, if she was or not, whether he would reciprocate. She was attractive, but, no... he had to stop thinking about her that way, she was his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend, and his best friend's girlfriend, who happened to be dead. Damn it! why the fuck did I have to do this? I put all my friends in danger by only getting some information, and six people died because of it; Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna, Captain Atom, Blue Beetle, La'gaan. And then Barbara was killed by the Joker, he really wanted to kill him, but I shouldn't, It would just put me in more trouble than I already was.

"Dick?" A voice called out as the door creaked open, putting even more pitch-blackness. Dick jumped up grabbed one of his escrima sticks and pinned the intruder against the wall, before realizing that it was only Artemis, who was also having a hard time sleeping.

"Sorry," Dick said, "Old habits, I wasn't expecting that," letting her go, he asked "Not sleeping well either?"

"Yeah, every time I sleep I start to think, and every time I think, I think about them," Artemis replied solemnly, "I loved Wally, you know I'm pretty sure he was going to propose after this whole ordeal was over. And then Zatanna, we were best friends, you know every week I would try to get her to ask you out! It never worked though-"

"That's not entirely true," Dick smiled.

"You son of a bitch!" Artemis yelled playfully, "You two were? How did I miss that? But Kaldur, he was so noble and he really helped through the turnover into the undercover work. And he did not deserve what happened to him, with Tula, his parentage, and then death. Barbara, well when she joined, it was like getting another best friend! I just can't believe it."

"And it's all my fault," Dick replied tears of guilt forming in his eyes, "Everything was caused by me."

"It's not. If it it weren't for you ⅓ of the planet would be dead!" Artemis said trying desperately to cheer him up, "2 billion+ down to 7 people, I'd call that a win."

"But we are supposed to save everybody," Dick said now just making up excuses why he had leave the team in disgrace.

"As much as it be lovely, we can't save everybody," She replied, while her arm had been snaking around his back without either of them noticing.

"But-" Dick started to say but he was interrupted by her lips touching his, completely unexpected by either of them.

"Should I not have done that?" Artemis asked as both of their faces were bright red.

"Ask me in the morning,"


	4. Chapter 3: Withdrawal

_**Love From Tragedy**_

**Chapter 3: Withdrawal**

He was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for his friend Wendy from high school, he had arrived early but then again, that was something he had always done. He had thought about the tragedies that had occurred in the last week, he really wanted to just forget about them, but he couldn't. He thought about Dick, he had lost almost everything, , three of his best friends, his girlfriend, and even more. And Artemis, she had lost everything as well, her boyfriend, and two of her best friends. He had tried to blame Dick, but in reality, even though he hated it, because of the secrets that Dick had kept from everyone, ⅓ of the world isn't dead. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even realize that Dick Grayson had sat down right in front of him.

"Hey," Dick said, waiting patiently for an answer, and when one did not arrive, "Earth to Conner," he finally punched him in the shoulder, "Damn," he had momentarily forgotten about the steel skin.

"Huh?" Conner said, finally coming back down to earth, "Oh hey Wendy, you're not Wendy. Dick?"

"Conner," Dick said matter of factly, "I see you came back to earth,"

"Look I'd love to talk, but I'm seeing someone here," Conner said.

"I guessed as much," Dick replied, "But this should be quick."

"Ok, go ahead," Conner said, "But make it quick,"

"I slept with Artemis," Conner blinked for a few seconds to let the realization sink in.

"You did what?" Conner yelled, scaring some of the people around the table.

"Yeah, we slept together," Dick replied, "It just sort of happened, I don't know what else to say. I..." He had his head in his hands ashamed of himself.

"Ok, why are you telling me this?" Conner asked quizzically, "I mean you're asking mr. anger management problems for psychological advice."

"Is that what you call yourself?" Dick asked, "Because you are probably the most noble and the best of us."

"Thanks, but I have problems too," Conner said, "And besides my friend's here, but here is my advice break it off now so nobody gets hurt."

* * *

"Hey M'gann," Conner said solemnly, she had not come out of her room for days, "You're gonna have to come out at some point. People are getting worried."

"Go away, I just want to be alone," M'gann replied sobbing, "Please leave."

"You can't stay in here feeling bad for yourself, you have to face it!" Conner yelled, "And I need to talk to you about something else!" Conner kicked down the door and found M'gann lying on her bed, the covers all around her, tissues all around. She was also in her white martian form. "M'gann, you look horrible."

"I know, I just, I can't bear to think about it," M'gann sobbed, "I mean I have nobody anymore."

"That's Bullshit, and you know it," Conner replied putting his arm around her, "You have Gar, you have J'onn and you have me. We are all worried about you. But I didn't come only to talk about your grieving problems."

"What?"

"Dick told me that... that he and Artemis slept together," He just sort of blurted out.

"What!?" Miss Martian blurted out as she subconciously turned back into her green form. "I don't know what to say to that, I just don't know. I think it's wrong but I don't know why."

"I'll tell you why, It's because it's not actual love it's just that they both have suffered a great tragedy, and they are just trying to use each other to ease the pain," Conner spat out angrily.

"Conner! How could you say that?" M'gann replied shocked at his insensitivity, "These are our friends and if they-"

"Are they our friends?" Conner yelled, "They lied to us, to our faces, to our friends faces! I don't know what your definition of friendship is, but that is not mine!" and at that he stormed out.

"Conner!" M'gann started to weep again.

Conner was right, He had to break it off with Artemis before somebody got hurt. Maybe Bruce had been right, maybe our line of work didn't allow for because the people that we loved always ended up dying. Zatanna. Barbara. Hell, even his friends were starting to drop dead. But Artemis was something different, in a world where all his colleagues had powers, Artemis was the one breath of fresh air. And she was so beautiful, but he couldn't, Wally had been his best friend, and as he had said she was like a sister to him.

* * *

Maybe it was time he gave up the super hero game, meet a nice girl and start a family where he didn't have to worry about impending doom every other day. Batman wanted him to join the league, but he didn't think that he deserved it, he had lied to everyone and just wasn't right. On October 23rd 2010 he had admitted to himself and Black Canary that he didn't want to become Batman, and that's exactly what he had done, he had become Batman. He had shut out everyone that he cared about and made it only the mission, and that wasn't right. But on that day he also said that he was still prepared to be a hero, and today he decided that he would honor that decision, wherever it would take him, but he had to make his relationship with Artemis platonic again, that he was sure of.

* * *

Artemis was sitting on the couch wondering about what happened last night, It was not like she was hungover or anything, it was that she did not know why she had done those things. What had possessed her to sleep with one of her best friends, her dead boyfriend's best friend, her dead best friend's ex-boyfriend.

Then she remembered, no he wasn't Wally, but Wally was different he more of that inappropriate and childish in way that she had found attractive, Dick was different, he was so much more refined and classy, but also just so noble in a way that she also found attractive, but she had ignored it at the time because he was so young, and when he was older she was still in love with Wally, and then that happened. She decided that she didn't care what her friends would say, she had feelings for him, and maybe just to ease the pain, she would stay**.**


	5. Chapter 4: Sins of the Father

**A/N: This chapter doesn't actually have Artemis or Dick in it, but it does set up what will happen later in the story, hope you like it**

**_Love From Tragedy_**

**Chapter 4: Sins of the Father**

* * *

"Hey boss, did you hear that the commish's kid got canned by the Joker?" Ralph said to his mob boss.

"Really?" His boss questioned.

"Yeah," Ralph answered kind of scared that his boss was paying attention to him. His boss had never showed his face to anyone, and everyone was scared of him. "Apparently he shot her twice in the head and dressed her in a fake Batman costume."

"Find him," the boss said, "But don't let him know you found him. I am going to kill the Joker, once and for all."

* * *

"I screwed up," Bruce was sitting at his desk in his office, "I have screwed up their lives! Jason is dead! Dick just lost 5 of his best friends! Tim hasn't been out of his room for days. This is all my fault."

"Master Bruce," Alfred responded, "Because of you Dick did not take vengeance and kill Zucco. Because of you Tim is happy, yes right now he is depressed because of his friends deaths, but he looks up to you! You have inspired this city to help each other and support justice. The Batman is a symbol that has inspired people to take up arms against organized crime. Look at James Gordon, your friend, the police commissioner, he has become a symbol too."

"Barbara," Bruce sobbed, "Barbara, she is dead because of me! Damn it!"

"Master Bruce," Alfred responded looking at his communicator, "The League is calling you sir."

"I'll suit up then," Bruce said wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

"So, the Justice League is going to choose a new leader tonight," Vandal Savage announced to his colleagues, The Light, "Thanks to the objects we scammed from the Reach, we were able to kill two more members of the league. While our heroes are in mourning we begin phase 3."

"Before we begin phase 3," Ra's al Ghul interjected, "The Joker has been a thorn in our side ever since we began phase 2, and it is time we did something about it. We kill the Joker."

"How do you propose we do this?" Queen Bee asked.

"There is a man in Gotham who has a score to settle with the Joker, and I believe I can give him the resources to commit the murder," He responded.

"You have a week, then we begin phase 3," Vandal Savage agreed.

* * *

"So let's look at the list here," The Joker said out loud to himself, "Robin II, check. Batgirl, Check. So we have here, Nightwing and Robin III, eeny meeny miney mo. Nightwing!"

His finger landed on Nightwing's name on his list, therefore deciding that he would draw in and kill Nightwing next.

"All right Bat-Boy, let's play!" The Joker said, "Let's see how daddy-bats reacts after kid number 3 bites the dust! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"After the destruction at West Point Naval Academy, and two leaguers dying, we must consider whether the Justice League truly has a place in this world. And if it does who will lead the League and whether we invite new members into it," Superman announced to the full League assembly, "The time has come to make these decisions."

Batman sat at the table letting the words of his companions wash over him, but not understanding them. Suddenly out of nowhere, during Rocket's words for league expansion, and vouching that Black Canary should take over Captain Atom's position as head of the Justice League, Batman stood up.

"What ever happens to the league, I wish you all well, but I have made a decision," Batman said, "I am leaving the Justice League."

And with that announcement he walked out of the room and towards the Zeta Tube teleporter.

_RECOGNIZED: BATMAN 02_

"Rocket you were saying," Wonder Woman said to break the silence.

"Yes," Rocket said, "Black Canary would be very potent as the leader because she is able connect with people and I personallyfind her very trust worthy. We also need to expand because we don't know what the Light is going to do next and having more people to fight it will make the battle much easier. This is why I move that Superboy, Miss Martian and Nightwing be formally re-invited into the Justice League."

"Well said Rocket," Aquaman responded, "Canary, I do believe that you would make an effective leader, if you were to be elected leader would you accept?"

"Yes," Black Canary said, "I believe I would."

"Then it's settled we shall take a vote," Aquaman said, "You can vote using the screens that will appear momentarily."


	6. Chapter 5: Cry of the Canary

**A/N: **Firstly this cover is not mine I got permission from the artist here is a link to the art on dA:  art/Get-Traught-310316100

_**Love From Tragedy**_

**Chapter 5: Cry of the Canary**

Artemis was sulking on the couch at Dick's apartment. She had no idea where to turn, usually she confided in Zatanna, and M'gann was still in her room according to Conner. She decided to flip through her phone's address book, looking for people she could confide in. Alfred, not close enough, Barry, no he was too close to Wally, Bart, same problem, Bette, she doesn't know about my other life, Bruce, damn he would never understand, Cassie, she's way too young, Conner, no I don't want to drag him into this, Dinah, she's too, wait no she is perfect for this!

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

Dinah Lance was currently married for Oliver Queen, she had been married to him for 4 years now. She was happy, her life was good at this moment in time. She was slated to take over the head of the Justice League, she was also the vigilante known as Black Canary. Despite all the tragedy that had just occurred, she knew that this was the dawn of a new age, a new golden age of heroism.

_*Ding Dong*_ The ring of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Who was at the door at this hour, it's only 2:30. She decided to get up and answer the door, what could the harm in that be?

"Artemis?" Dinah was confused as to why she was at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," Artemis said, she looked horrible, like something was bugging her, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no come in," Dinah said, still very surprised to see her, "Please, come in! What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm," Artemis opened her mouth but, nothing was coming out of it.

"Are you going to tell me?" Dinah asked skeptically, "Or am I just going to have to guess?"

"Ikindasleptwiththebestfriend ofmydeadboyfriend," She said all in one gasp, "And the big problem is that I kind of might have feelings for him."

"You did what?" Artemis was surprised that Dinah didn't yell, "You slept with Dick Grayson?"

"Yes," Artemis said cautiously, "How bad is that?"

"No it's fine," Dinah stuttered, "I'm just surprised. You know what, let's talk about something else."

"Ok," Artemis spoke straightening up in her chair, "What should we talk about?"

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?" Dinah asked sounding as nonchalant as she could be. They talked for about an hour, Artemis had finally gotten her debacle out of her head when Dinah cleared her throat, "Now when you answer this question I want to you to answer with the first thought that comes into your head. ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Artemis said rather taken aback.

"Are you in love with Dick Grayson?" Dinah asked leaning towards her friend.

"Yes," Artemis answered immediately, "Oh my god. How did you do that?"

"It's a little trick my mom taught me," Dinah said, leaning back, "I thought it would work here, and it did."

"Thank you so much," Artemis responded, "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Actually, yes," Dinah spoke cautiously, "Could you get Dick to try to convince Bruce to come back to the League?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Artemis responded, "But why is that your job?"

"Well," Dinah spoke confidently, "As the new head of the Justice League, it falls to me to do things like this."

"Wow, head of the League," Artemis said taken aback, "Congratulations, and again thank you so much!"

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

Artemis was walking up towards Dick's apartment, it took her only 3 minutes to realize that she was being tailed. She decided to take them down an alleyway, so to beat them up out of sight.

"Hey girl," one of the men said, "What's the hurry?" Artemis then punched him in the face, "Ahh you bitch!"

"Now, now," A man with a wide smile emerged, "Let's be civil in front of the lady."

"What do you want with me?" Artemis sneered, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"You, no, not you," The Joker laughed, "No, you're just the bait! I want your boyfriend!"

_**ENTER BREAKLINE HERE**_

"That's an interesting development," spoke the Red Hood, "Maybe I can get Dickie to help with my crusade. Alright, Joker, let the games begin!"


	7. Chapter 6: Last Laughs

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of the story and it will be very violent, as well as pull at your heartstrings! Have fun! R&R

_**Love From Tragedy**_

**Chapter 6: Last Laughs**

Dick Grayson was walking back to his apartment, determined to break it off with Artemis. He walked up to the door took his key out of his pocket, but then he realized the door was already open.

He walked into the room, flipped the light a couple of times but nothing happened.

"Sorry, but I had to cut the power," a voice said from the corner of the room, "I just find that it helps, don't you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dick said, through his teeth, fists clenched, "And what do you want?"

"You're girlfriend is in the hands of the Joker," the man said again, "And he did it to get to you."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"He wants to torture and kill you, and the only way he'll get to you is through Artemis," He said, "Nightwing."

"Who are you?" Dick asked, reality starting to sink in, "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm the Red Hood," He said as he stood, "And as to your other question; You may never know."

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Alright," The Joker said, "One more hour and I'm killing you, my little sweet!"

"UMMFGH!" Artemis said not being able to speak over the gag that the Joker had placed over her mouth.

"What's that you're trying to say?" The Joker teased, "I can't hear you. There's something in the way!"

"Boss-" on of his goons came running in, but he was cut off.

"This better be important," The Joker spat, "You're messing with my fun!"

"I... I can't make contact with the east wall," He said cautiously, "What should I do?"

"YOU GO FIND HIM YOU IDIOT!" the Joker shouted, then turned to Artemis, "You just can't find good goons any more can you?"

Suddenly they both heard shots fired. *BANG BANG*

"What the hell was that?" Joker shrieked.

"Joker!" The Red Hood shouted, coming out of the smoke, "I am going to kill you!"

"Do you have any idea how many people have told me that?" Joker asked unflattered, "Do you?"

"How many of those people have held a gun to your head?" The Hood countered, "Answer that."

"Quite a few actually," Joker said, not realizing that Nightwing was untying Artemis behind him, "So what did I do to you to deserve this attention?"

"You killed me!" The Hood shouted at his enemy.

"Well that's simply not possible... unless," The Joker brightened up again, "Are you a ZOMBIE? The Joker killed by a zombie, that would make a great article! Would you mind writing that after you kill me?" *BANG BANG BANG*

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL ANYBODY!" Nightwing shouted.

"I said I wouldn't kill any humans," The Red Hood said as he lowered his gun, "This piece of trash isn't even near human."

"You said he killed you?" Artemis asked, tears still coming down from her eyes, "What did you mean by that?"

The Red Hood slowly took off his helmet, revealing the face of Jason Todd.

"Jason?" Dick sputtered, hugging Artemis tightly to his chest, "How are you still alive?"

"It's a long story," Jason said, as he turned on his heel and left, neither Dick nor Artemis pursuing him.

"What do we do?" Dick asked, looking at Artemis.

"You should leave before the cops get here," Artemis said, "I'll say that the Red Hood killed the Joker and freed me."

"I wasn't talking about that," Dick said a sad smile coming over his face. But the smile was short lived as Artemis took it away by kissing him straight on the mouth.

"Does that answer the question?" Artemis asked taking her mouth away from his.

"Yes, yes it does."

**A/N:** There is the story, I don't plan on writing a sequel to the story. I really hope you like the story. Send me a review constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
